The Tragedy of Gilbert & Sara
by helkl03111
Summary: Gil and Sara's parents have been fighting for centuries. Gil and Sara meet at a festive and fall in love. They go through the hardships of love and the adversity their parents throw at them. Takes place during the 1600's. A/U
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_** Gil and Sara's parents have been fighting for centuries. Gil and Sara meet at a festive and fall in love. They go through the hardships of love and the adversity their parents throw at them. Takes place during the 1600's. A/U**

**A/N: I will be changing things around, and it won't be exactly like what William Shakespeare wrote or CSI. It is going to be a mixture of the movie, the play, and CSI. It will be written in modern language, because I really don't know how they spoke like back then. Sara's mother never killed her father and Gil's father is still alive, and his mother does not having any hearing problems. I really wasn't sure on writing this, but I haven't seen anyone use this in a story and decided to myself. The rating will change to mature later on. Also I decided I couldn't let Sara or Gil die. It would bring me to tears if I did that. Please Review and tell me if I should continue! **

**__**

The Tragedy of Gilbert & Sara

****

Prologue

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Las Vegas, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal lions of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers make their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their love bury their parent's strife.

The fearful passage of their birth of love,

And the continuance of their parent's rage,

Which, but their children's love, naught could remove,

Is now the fifteen chapters of our page;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

Thy review would make an author's heart mend.

* * *

**Characters**

* * *

**_Grissom's_**

Lord Grissom - wealthy nobleman of Las Vegas and enemy of Lord Sidle

Lady Grissom - his wife

Gilbert - their son

James Brass - Lord Grissom's nephew and Gilbert's cousin and friend

Hodges - Grissom's servant

Langston - Grissom's servant

Wendy - Grissom's Maid

* * *

**_Sidle's_**

Lord Sidle - wealthy nobleman of Las Vegas and enemy of Lord Grissom

Lady Sidle - his wife

Sara - their daughter

Catherine - Lady Sidle's niece and Sara's cousin and friend whom Gilbert is in love with before meeting Sara

Jeffrey Mckeen - Lord Sidle's nephew, Sara's cousin

Nurse - servant who had cared for Sara since infancy

Gregory - Sidle's servant

Archie - Sidle's servant

* * *

**_Other Characters_**

Prince Ecklie - ruler of Las Vegas

Nick - relative of the prince and suitor to Sara

Warrick - relative of the prince and Gilbert's friend

Friar Albert Robbins - a Franciscan friar, and is Gilbert's confidant

Friar David Phillips - Friar Robbins's assistant


	2. Act I, Scene I

**_Summary:_ Gil and Sara's parents have been fighting for centuries. Gil and Sara meet at a festive and fall in love. They go through the hardships of love and the adversity their parents throw at them. Takes place during the 1600's. A/U**

**_The Tragedy of Gilbert & Sara_**

* * *

**S****etting: The Strip of Las Vegas**

* * *

**_[Enter GREGORY and ARCHIE, of the house of Sidle, armed with guns and knives_]**

**"I can't believe how Grissom's men mock us so," Archie explained to Greg.**

**"Yes, I do know what you mean, but we are the one's that will win in the end and claim everything they have," he answered walking ahead.**

**"And I will win over their maiden, Wendy," Archie sighed.**

**Greg busted out laughing. "You are very funny Archie. There is no way. She is in love with…..," Greg stopped in mid sentence.**

**[_Enter HODGES and LANGSTON_]**

**Archie looked at the direction Greg was staring at and saw the opposing house's servants.**

**"That Grissom servant," Greg continued and pointed him out as Hodges.**

**"Then he will die," Archie retorted taking out his gun.**

**"Cool down man. We don't need that. I will help you, but not like this," he said holding his friend back for his safety.**

**"I have an idea," Greg blurted out.**

**"The best way, without breaking the law, is to provoke them into a fight. We have a reason then," he whispered.**

**"You are a brilliant mind Gregory," Archie commented. "If you want to, you can turn around right now Greg. I know you don't like violence. I won't tell anyone," Archie told his friend giving him a chance to leave.**

**"Thank you, I know I have a bright mind, and I will never turn my back on you. This argument is between our masters and us, their men."**

**"I will let them see us and make sure to insult their house and them," Archie revealed.**

**Archie went first and Greg followed his way to the other servants.**

**"Are you showing me the finger, Johnson," Langston called out.**

**"Yes, I do show my finger. We both show our finger, sir," Archie said letting Greg be known also.**

**Langston repeated his question, "Are you showing me the finger, Johnson?"**

**"Are we breaking the law?" Archie questioned his friend.**

**"No." Hodges had enough of their annoying answers and was going to reach for his gun, but the older man held him back. Langston was not going to let a fight happen if it did not need to be.**

**"No, Langston, I do not show my finger at either of you, but I do show my finger, sir," Archie smirked.**

**"Do you want to fight us, sir?" Greg added as he saw was one of the servants reach for his gun.**

**"No we do not want to conflict," Langston answered and holding Hodges in place. Archie chuckled at the man.**

**"If you do, I'm all for it. I serve an exceptional man as you," Archie told them.**

**"No better," Hodges cursed.**

**"Well, sir," Archie said reading to fight for their name.**

**"You better say better, because here comes Sir Brass," Greg grinned. They all knew what was going to happen next.**

**"You are a liar with your ridiculous hair," Langston insulted Greg. Greg's hair was far from normal during his time. He had his hair in spikes with a dirty blonde color. **

**"I have had enough, fight!" Greg yelled out.**

**The sounds of guns go off and screams fill the air.**

**[_Enter JAMES BRASS_]**

**"Stop this madness," Brass yells at all of the servants. He was older than most of the servants and had the upper hand. "Put away your guns. You do not know what you have done," he murmured at the last part.**

**[_Enter JEFFREY MCKEEN_]**

**"What are you trying to do? Turn around and fight Brass?" Mckeen jeered from behind him.**

**Brass turned around and tried to comprise with the angry Sidle, "All I'm trying to do is keep peace between our houses. If you don't peacefully leave and instead fight my men, I will be in your way."**

**"I hate the word peace almost as much as I hate Grissoms," he said taking out his knife to fight Brass.**

**The fight starts again.**

**[_Enter several of both houses, which join in the brawl_]**

**"Down with the Sidles and down with the Grissoms," a citizen screams out.**

**[_Enter both of the Ladies and Lords of the houses]_**

**"Get me my gun wife," Lord Sidle yells at his wife. Lady Sidle tries to hold him back.**

**"You lowlife scum," Lord Grissom yells at Sidle. "Do not hold me back, let me go," Grissom tells his own wife.**

**"I will not let you move to hurt your enemy," she tells her husband.**

**[_Enter PRINCE ECKLIE with his followers_]**

**The fight stops immediately and silence overcomes the Strip. Everyone drops their weapons and watch the Prince walk to the Lords.**

**"What do we have here?" Ecklie questioned the houses.**

**The bald man doesn't let there be an answer and continues.**

**"I have had enough of this fighting of you two households. Let everyone hear me, if you Sidle or Grissom will not stop this fighting there will be severe consequences. I do not want to, but you have disrupted the peace enough. I want there to be peace, and if you ever disturb my Las Vegas Strip again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For now I will have words with you both, Sidle you will speak with me first and then you Grissom. Now everyone go back to your places and remember death will fall on you if you disturb my civil peace again."**

**[_Everyone exits except for LORD GRISSOM, LADY GRISSOM, and JAMES BRASS_]**

**"How did this all start James," Lord Grissom questioned his beloved nephew.**

**James explained everything that happened from beginning to end, "The servants of our houses had a controversy, and I tried to stop it. Then Mckeen came in, and he started to anger me by defiance of peace. I had to fight him, because I feared for my life. While we shot our guns and knives at each other, more people joined in until the prince stopped it all."**

**"Where is my son? Was he in the fight? Dear God," Lady Grissom said with tears coming to her eyes scared of what might have happened to her son during the fight.**

**"No, Lady Grissom, he was no where in the ruckus. He is safe. I saw him walking outside the roads of Las Vegas earlier today. I wanted to go after him, but he ran away from me. I do not know what is wrong with him."**

**"Yes, I have seen him there most mornings. He keeps himself shut in his room these days or by himself," Grissom replied.**

**"Dear uncle, do you know why?"**

**"No, I do not."**

**"Have you asked him or tried to help him?**

**"Yes, and friends, but he doesn't budge. He keeps it to himself. I hope he will be better."**

**[_Enter GILBERT_]**

**"I think I can see him. I will find out what he is moping around about."**

**"I hope you do, and it was good to see you again. Let us go dear lady."**

**[_Exit LORD GRISSOM and LADY GRISSOM_]**

**"Hey wait up cos," James yells out.**

**"What time is it, James?**

**"It is only nine o'clock," he answered.**

**"Oh, well depressing hours ache on me. Was that my dad that left so quickly?"**

**"Yes, why in the hell are you moping?" James shakes his cousin. He had to go through this so many times with his cousin, and he was stil unwed. He was older then most of the men that weren't with a bride, but he was immature about love. Gil's parents chose for him to find his own wife, which only caused more trouble. **

**"Not having what I want," he said sadly.**

**"Are we going to have to go through this again Gil? How many times have you been in love."**

**"She makes my life so worth living, every time I see her. If I don't see her, my heart might break. She keeps me awake, and I feel this love, but do not feel that love in return."**

**James puffs a huge breath out and starts to laugh.**

**"Don't laugh? I really do love her," Gil yells at his cousin.**

**"Don't be mad Gilbert. It'll turn around."**

**"What is love, when she does not return it? I do not think I will ever be able to love again. I need to go. Farewell cousin."**

**"I will come too. I don't want you to do anything stupid. The way you are talking scares me Gilbert."**

**"I do not know who I am anymore," Gil admits.**

**"Who is this girl that makes you like this?"**

**"You want to know her name? I will groan if I tell you."**

**"No, you won't. Just tell me!"**

**"I'm a sad man that is in love with a woman."**

**"Wow, I was way off. I really thought you turned gay," James grinned. Gil punched his cousin in the arm. James grimaced. **

**"Do not joke. She is fair that I love. She goes by Catherine Willows."**

**"You better ask her for marriage then or someone else will, but I will ask you not to," James told him. He knew Catherine by reputation, he didn't want his cousin to get mixed up with her. She wasn't the type for him.**

**"You are wrong at that. She won't take anyone. She is witty and untouched. She will not let anyone look over her. She is seducing with her dancing. And when she dies, beauty will go with her."**

**"So she told you that she will take no one," James questioned in awe.**

**"Yes, she swore not to love and in that vow I will die."**

**"Forget her, drop her. She is not worth the time. She is only gunning at your heart. She is sure to leave you broke and bleeding. You know she will turn her back on you. She covers her tracks and is only set out to burn you and any other men. Her looks are the only thing that has you believing it is love," James insisted.**

**Gil laughed at this. He was crying from laughing so hard. "Tell me how should I forget her, when I have tried so hard."**

**"By looking for some else. There are so many other fish in the water," he explained.**

**"The woman cannot be forgotten. Show me another lady that is as fair as her. I must go now."**

**"I will show you or else die in debt," James yelled after him.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and how I'm doing so far.. Please Review!!!! :):):):)**


	3. Act I, Scene II

_**Summary:**_** Gil and Sara's parents have been fighting for centuries. Gil and Sara meet at a festive and fall in love. They go through the hardships of love and the adversity their parents throw at them. Takes place during the 1600's. A/U**

_**A/N: I know I haven't had any GSR yet, and everything will come in good time. I hope to have GSR in the next chapter, so be ready. Please leave a review, so I know you are ready. **_

_**The Tragedy of Gilbert & Sara**_

* * *

**Setting: A Street in Las Vegas**

* * *

_**[**_**Enter LORD SIDLE,****NICK, and GREGORY]**

**"I still do not understand why we are punished for what the Grissoms have started. We have kept peace before," Lord Sidle frowned telling his story.**

**"I'm sorry for your troubles, sir, and pity you that you have fought so long with the Grissoms. But what do you say to my proposal, lord?" Nick was worried what the Lord Sidle would say to his daughter being married to him. Sara had been on his mind ever since he saw her beautiful brown eyes. **

"**Nicholas, dear son, she doesn't want to be married right away. She is still too young to me to be a bride. Just wait a few more years, I plead with you."**

"**Other woman are made mothers younger than her," Nick reasoned. **

**Nick continued and asked the servant, "don't you agree Grego?"**

**Greg looked up from examining his feet.**

"**Hmm, oh yes sire," he quickly stumbled over his words. **

"**It is too earlier. She still has a whole life to live before she has a husband to take care of. But if you can get her to fall in love with you, I will agree. There will be a festive tonight at my home, so dear boy come and woo her."**

"**Thank you, lord," Nick smiled. **

"**Servant, I want you to bring each of the invitations to the house read on the paper. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes, lord," Greg answered taking the invitations.**

"**Let us go, Nicolas and prepare for the festive."**

**[Exit LORD SIDLE and NICK]**

**Greg was in deep trouble. How was he supposed to know where to go, if he couldn't read the person's name?**

**[Enter JAMES BRASS and GILBERT]**

**"I promise you will find a new love, cos."**

**"Don't plan on it," Gil grimaced.**

**"I will."**

**Greg looked at the intruders and made a decision to ask them if they could read.**

**"Good day, sirs. I pray, sir, can you read?"**

**"Yes, mine own fortune in my misery," Gil exclaimed. **

**"Could you read these letters for me, sir?" Greg asked politely to the men, who he didn't know where Grissoms. **

**"Signior Martino and his wife and daughters; County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; the lady widow of Vitravio; Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces; Warrick and his brother Valentine; mine uncle, Sidle his wife and daughters; my fair niece Catheinre," Gilbert paused at the name and felt his heart jump. **

**He continued, "Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin Jeffrey Mckeen, Lucio and the lively Helena."**

**"Famous people, and where are they going?" **

**"To have dinner at our home," Greg answered.**

**"Whose house," Gil questioned to find out where is lovely Catherine would be. **

**"My master's."**

**"Indeed, I should have asked you that before."**

**"Well I will tell you ahead. My master is the great and rich Sidle, and if you are not a Grissom, you are invited. So come and toast wine, have a good day!"**

**[Exit GREGORY]**

**"Well, well, looks like fair Catherine will be at the Sidle's feast with all the other finest women. We will go, and you will see that your fair Catherine isn't as fair as you think," James stated.**

**"You are wrong, dear James. She is the fairest of them all. She never saw her match since the world begun."**

**"I will show you at the feast, Gilbert. You will never have to mope or have a reason to be sad ever again."**

**"I'll go along, because I will be able to see her one last time," Gil answered. **

**[Exeunt]**


End file.
